<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The hit that started it (a sapsoot fanfic) by Kirblevitation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774212">The hit that started it (a sapsoot fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirblevitation/pseuds/Kirblevitation'>Kirblevitation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Gay, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirblevitation/pseuds/Kirblevitation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone ordered a hit on Wilbur, though he wasn't surprised, he could guess this would happen again, but he didn't know hitmen came looking like that...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Wilbur Soot, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. That fateful night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all I don't really post my writings online, but I hope this is readable c:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap breathed, his breath making a puff of smoke in the cold night air, a hit had been ordered, this one had been for a large sum of money, he looked around and put his hood and bandana up, slowly traversing the forest to his destination, he finally looked up at the house he was to kill the owner of,,, it was giant, like a mansion, it had a large outdoor pool and facing it was two floors of glass, he could clearly see the living room, decorated so perfectly, everything was meticulously clean, he could see a bar at the first floor too, but now wasn't the time for that, after all he wasn't here to admire the architecture of this place, he had a job to do.<br/>
He quickly checked his gun was ready and loaded and slowly slithered his way around the security cameras to the side door, presumably leading to a warehouse, he picked the door with his many years of skill, he could bend most any lock to his will, at this point his earbud rang up, spooking him pretty badly -"Hey, are you at the destination?" </p><p>'Dream.' Sapnap tought before quietly whispering back "..Just got in what's up..?" He already knew how to lover his voice so much it would blend in to ambient noice, if people were unaware of his presence, which was most of the time, his whispers would easily blend into the wind around </p><p>-"I can't access the security system, it must be really well protected, George is nearby if you need backup just give me a signal." </p><p>Sap sighed, his team knew that with discrete hits like this one he preferred to work completely alone, but putting that aside Dream not getting into the security system was cause for concern, he was an expert at the field, it seemed like nothing could get in his way most the time. "I'll die before I need backup, any idea why you can't get in?" </p><p>-"No, but I've gotten far, I can see the company he's using, maybe I could get in through their systems, don't proceed before I give you the all clear." </p><p>"Listen, I don't care, I can take him out without you needing to intervene, I'm already inside the house, in-" He finally looked at his surroundings, seeing walls lined with shelving and boxes "A storage room." </p><p>-"You're insane sometimes, if you take a step inside the actual house the alarms are gonna blare and wake everyone at the police station up." </p><p>"Okay, just be quick, I'll take a look around here" </p><p>Sap took a good look at his surroundings, seeing what he could work with, up higher he spotted a vent at the wall, his gaze instantly locked to it, he could fit through that. </p><p>-"Okay you can proceed, you have ten minutes." </p><p>"Ten? Are you insane did you not see how big the house is?" </p><p>-"Good luck." </p><p>Sap shook his head, frustrated. He grabbed a screwdriver from his pocket and slowly got himself up to the vent, with the help of the shelves, he slowly unscrewed the screws, speed wasn't his speciality, no, Sapnap was the clean one, no one could ever be traced for his hits, George was the quick but more sloppy one. </p><p>-"Oh by the way, some security might still be online so be extra careful, if he's smart he's using several companies" </p><p>"Okay got it. Stop scaring me, I want to work." </p><p>-"Alright alright, just get in touch if you need anything." </p><p>"Will do.." Sap mumbled quietly, done unscrewing he slowly slid himself into the vent and started slowly making his way through, at the end he could see he was above the bar at the living room, he pushed at the vent panel, it easily opened, someone hadn't put screws on it. Sap hoisted himself out of the vent, stepping on the liquor cabinets and hopping onto the floor, he put the vent cover on the bar, he would worry about it when it came time to leave the scene. Sap looked around, the walls were beautifully smoothed quartz, there were expensive art pieces on the walls and a statue at the bottom of the staircase, the space was awfully open, Sap noted, but he still traversed through the living room to the stairs, his steps quiet and for no one to hear. At the top of the stairs he realised what he was in for. Three doors right in front of him, no lables on any of them, he looked and saw a curtain on his right and decided to check that first, he quietly walked through it to a room with another curtain in front of him and a window on his right facing the beautiful forest, he shook his head and continued through the next curtain, this time he stepped into a bedroom, a beautiful big- scratch that giant bed in front of him, he slowly walked through the room, his demeanour nervous but still skilfully silent, he could see no one had used this bed in a while, no one was in the room though he had to go try a different one. He turned around and jumped as he saw the man he was supposed to kill standing in front of him, a smile on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An unlikely alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap froze, but he put his hand onto his gun, trying his hardest to be discreet </p><p>-"Awfully rude of you not to introduce yourself,," The man spoke his voice smoothly calm </p><p>Sapnap did not reply </p><p>-"I'm Wilbur, may I ask you who exactly ordered this hit on me? I have a suspicion,," </p><p>Sap was completely angered at the calmness of this man standing in front of him, he started to slowly pull his gun out, but before he could do anything Wilbur had stepped to him and placed his hand over the gun -"I'll double whatever you were paid." </p><p>They were awfully close, Sapnap drew a sharp breath "How did you realise I was here,," </p><p>-"I had a suspicion this would happen soon, you are good I must admit, but I'm not interested in getting the cops involved in this, I disabled the alarms when I saw you between the trees." </p><p>"You've been watching me." </p><p>-"Of course I have." </p><p>At this point Wilburs hot breath on Saps face started to bother him, he had never been in a situation like this before </p><p>-"Tell me your name." </p><p>"I can't" </p><p>-"You can, I told you mine, I wont tattle." </p><p>Was Sap crazy or was Wilbur getting closer, he avoided looking at him in the eyes </p><p>"Sapnap." </p><p>-"Mmm, Sapnap..?" Wilbur breathed out slightly tilting his head -"How much were you paid for this?" </p><p>"A couple hundred thousand,," Why was Sap doing this? This wasn't what was supposed to happen tonight </p><p>-"How about this, you've impressed me, I'll pay you,,, hmm, five hundred thousand to work for me instead." </p><p>Wilburs voice was so sickeningly soft like honey, Sap didn't understand him "I have a team." </p><p>-"I didn't think you were alone, I like that better. Now would you promise me not to shoot me when I move away from you?" </p><p>Sap thought about how completely ridiculous this situation was, but with all of his heart he wanted to trust this man, so he silently nodded </p><p>Wilbur stepped back "Glad you came around! I don't care for my money, your team will be paid generously to work for me, I could use the protection, you wouldn't be here if I didn't" He chuckled </p><p>Sapnap looked at the curly haired man, with his initial shock done he could finally get a good look at him, he was wearing an expensive looking royal blue robe, his curly hair was over his eyes, that watched Sapnaps gaze </p><p>-"Like what you see?" </p><p>Sapnap quickly looked away, his cheeks going slightly red </p><p>-"Could you put that hood down for me?" </p><p>Sapnap, to his own dismay did what he was told and lowered his bandana with it </p><p>-"Mmm, how interesting, didn't know hitmen came looking like that, I would've hired you a long time ago if I did,," </p><p>-"Sapnap! What the hell did you die?!" Sap jumped at Dreams voice blasting through his earpiece "No! No I didn't shut it, I'm in a bit of a predicament." </p><p>Wilbur leaned his head back "Tell your friend about what I told you." </p><p>"The hit target caught me, no I don't know exactly how, but he wants to pay us premium to work for him, and.. this is crazy, but I want to take his offer, Dream." </p><p>-"Premium?" </p><p>Wilbur chuckled "Five hundred thousand,,, a week,, that sound good?" </p><p>Saps mouth went dry hearing that sum, and that often? "Five hundred thousand a week." </p><p>-"Are you insane?! Obviously we're taking that offer!" </p><p>Wilbur looked at Sap "Glad you are, tell them to come over." He clicked a button on his own earpiece, that was hidden by his hair. </p><p>"Come over. With George." Sap stared at the awfully calm man </p><p>-"You can have this room." </p><p>"What?" </p><p>-"Well obviously you're living here, I clearly need life guards on me at all times, and I'm not paying you that much to lounge around shitty motels" </p><p>"This,, my room? It's so big,," </p><p>-"Come on lets go meet our quests" </p><p>Before Sapnap could answer Wilbur grabbed his arm and started dragging him downstairs with him </p><p>"This is insane you can't just trust people who are hired to kill you!" </p><p>-"So what, gotta live life on the edge I'm not that worried about myself, I have nothing to loose, besides you're after money, and I have that, it would be very dumb of you to kill me now" </p><p>"But-" </p><p>-"Oh my god just stop talking like my life is some precious thing, I genuinely don't fucking care, do whatever you want!" </p><p>",,I don't want to kill you,," Sapnap was shocked he said it out loud, but to be fair he was more shocked at what was happening right now </p><p>Wilbur smiled, let go of his arm and opened the door to a very grumpy looking George, and Dream who looked like he was just about to knock </p><p>-"Wonderful! You've arrived!" </p><p>"Dream could you ever get into the security system?" Sapnap asked the currently masked man </p><p>-"Errr, no, but I lied so you wouldn't be worried" </p><p>"Yeah, they were offline" </p><p>-"What? Did you want to die?" </p><p>Wilbur stared at the mask, he was disappointed it wasn't already lowered, but decided to not let it bother him "What the hell man, there's nothing I could loose anymore, I don't care, and you don't have to be masked around me" </p><p>Dream looked at Sap "Can we go talk together for a moment? In private." </p><p>Sap looked back at Dream, surprised by his friends request "And leave them here alone?" </p><p>-"Who are you concerned for" </p><p>-"Not George" </p><p>-"George, gun." Dream put his hand over to George, expectedly. </p><p>George was very dissatisfied, you could tell, put he didn't say anything, just handed Dream his gun </p><p>-"The other one too" </p><p>George grunted and gave him the other gun he had as well<br/>-"Okay Sap we're going." He grabbed Sapnap and started to slowly lead him away </p><p>-"Have fun! George would you like something to drink? You look like a vodka person!" Wilbur happily exclaimed </p><p>Dream stopped once they were out of earshot from the other two "Did you get charmed by the hit target?" </p><p>Sapnap was tacken aback "What?? No??" </p><p>-"Oh my god,,, you were,,you can't let your feelings get in the way like this" </p><p>"Hey! You fucking said we're taking the offer!" </p><p>-"Yes, but I wasn't the one madly blushing at the curly haired mans words, for fucks sake Sap, this isn't a dating show, this is our fucking job, act like it." </p><p>"Dream! I am not using this as a dating show, I simply outweighed the negatives of leaving him alive, and I think we would benefit from working for him!" </p><p>-"Yeah, I agree that it's definitely a good deal, but you let your feelings make the decision rather than your mind. Get your shit together. Let's go back" Dream started walking back to the door </p><p>Sapnap stared at his back for a bit before pulling himself out of his thoughts and walking after him, he hadn't been blushing when Wilbur spoke- there's no way he was doing that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eyyy, told ya the chapters would get longer! Hope ya liked c;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Constructive criticism</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once seated at Wilburs couch the four started talking and making acquaintances, Wilbur looked up at Dreams mask "Seriously take the mask off, you're safe here." </p><p>Dream scoffed "Nope, I don't really even take it off around the other two." He nodded slightly to George and Sapnap while talking </p><p>-"Oh, are you insecure?" </p><p>Sapnaps eyes slightly widened at the boldness of this man </p><p>-"Nope, I just prefer people not be able to read me." Dreams voice didn't show it if he was upset at that question </p><p>Wilbur leaned back "Well that's fair enough, but let's talk about this team, why is your most muscular man the technology expert?" </p><p>"Well he's also the only one of us who knows his way around computers so smoothly" Sapnap replied, yes Dream would be good at preforming the actual hits, but he was far more useful further away making his way through the security systems, but if it came down to it he could defend himself. </p><p>-"Alright, now your outfits." Wilbur calmly said while taking a sip of his drink </p><p>The three men sitting side-by-side glanced at eachother suspiciously, what did he mean by that? </p><p>-"Let's start with Sapnap, you have a great idea of what a hitman should be wearing" Wilbur got up and walked to Sap "The hood and bandana hide your face sufficiently, but you need something for your hair, you can't afford it falling out onto a scene, well you can if you know normal cops are gonna discover the scene first." He grabbed Sapnaps arm, turned it over to look at his gloved hand and slowly slid his own down to the palm "The long gloves are a nice touch, but you could use a material that sheds less, fleece tends to pill, also the dangly things on your pants, you could loose them, why risk getting caught on something?" </p><p>"I want to look at least slightly fashionable while working!" Sap defended himself </p><p>Wilbur chuckled and moved over to Dream, Sap almost immediately missed Wilburs hand on his own, but he bit his lip and turned to listen for the next criticism </p><p>-"Out of all of you you're the best dressed, you could change the dark green to black, and the mask is a bit much, unless you change it out your hits may get connected because of it." </p><p>Dream nodded "Better publicity." </p><p>Wilbur smiled at him "Oh, you wont need that, you can work for me for the rest of your careers." </p><p>Dream seemed suspicious "What if you die?" </p><p>-"You're here to make sure I don't, but if something unexpected happens you can have my assets, I don't care" Wilbur dismissed Dream and moved to George "Now you- is your outfit supposed to be a joke? The glasses are really tacky and don't hide your appearance at all, and blue, really? No hair covering? And jeans? Do you realise how hard jeans are to move in? And don't get me started, fingerless gloves? The fingertips are the part that's gonna be touching everything! Who the hell put this together?" </p><p>George glared at Wilbur over the glasses "I wasn't expecting to work today." </p><p>-"You should always dress like you're going to work regardless!" </p><p>Dream laughed "That's his work attire, his ego is just too fragile to admit it" </p><p>-"Dream!" </p><p>-"Wh-hhat? I'm just telling the truth!" Dream was laughing while speaking now </p><p>-"Sapnap! Defend me!" George was angry </p><p>"Heh- man I can't- they're right, George!" </p><p>-"It's not like Wilburs outfit's the best either!" </p><p>Wilbur laughed "Hey! I'm not the one here for a job! You awoke me in the middle of the night to be murdered!" </p><p>George opened his mouth in a voiceless attempt to express his thoughts </p><p>-"Oh I'm just kidding! I wasn't actually sleeping" </p><p>Sapnap grinned "Oh, I think George is jealous of Wilburs comfy attire!" </p><p>-"I am not Sapnap!" </p><p>"Yes you are! I saw it! I saw the jealous gleam in your eye!" </p><p>-"Sapnap! Shut uP! You are so annoying! Honestly! Shut your goddamn mouth!" </p><p>Wilbur looked at Sap right in the eyes, it made Sap blush and shut up far more effectively than Georges pleads for him to "Great! I'll start on ordering your new uniforms! Let me show you to your rooms" With that Wilbur stood up and started walking, excepting the three to follow, which to his credit, they did "Oh and, I'll hire you a new technology expert." </p><p>Dream looked like he was about to protest but Wilbur spoke first "I already know just the guy! Trust me guys, Dream would be far more valuable as an assassin!" </p><p>They made it upstairs and Wilbur showed George and Dream their rooms first, before following Sap behind the two curtains again "Hey, how do you feel?" </p><p>Sapnap turned to look at Wilbur, not exactly expecting to be followed, since the other two weren't either "I don't know, this is all quite sudden" He plopped himself down on the bed and sighed "Like, my whole life is going to change? I still don't quite understand all this,," </p><p>-"I understand you, anything I could do to make you more comfortable?" </p><p>"Why aren't you asking the others that?" </p><p>-"Because, dummy, they were dragged into this by you, and would prefer to think it through on their own, and you, well, you bit the bullet so I'm just making sure you're all good." Wilbur sat down next to him and put his hand on Saps shoulder </p><p>Sapnap looked at Wilbur, starting to doubt himself "I- was this a good idea?" </p><p>Wilbur started comfortingly massaging Saps shoulder "Jumping into life altering decisions all willy-nilly might be more difficult than you first thought" </p><p>"What about the other two..?" </p><p>-"I'm sure you'll hear about them later on, if they're angry,, well you wont be hurt, I can assure you that." </p><p>"How?" </p><p>-"I have my ways. Now are you alright? We could all use some sleep" </p><p>"Yeah, I could definitely use the rest." </p><p>And so Wilbur left Sapnap alone on the bed, wondering what exactly was going on, but the exhaustion hit him and he just laid down and instantly fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Honestly I kinda fealt like not posting this chapter, even though it's been done for a week, ya know I was worried no one actually likes this, but I saw two of you had commented! And this is for those two that did thank you so much for the kick to post this!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unkown acquaintance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap woke up in his new bed, confused by his surroundings before last nights events came back to his mind and so he got up and went downstairs, finding Wilbur at the bar, the vent cover in his hands, Sapnap fealt slightly guilty at seeing this, but he decided not to say anything and just walked to Wilbur, who looked up at him "Good morning Sappy! Did you sleep well?" </p><p>Sap fealt embarrassed by the nickname, but decided it wasn't worth fighting over "Yeah, I'm still slightly disoriented from yesterday" </p><p>-"Oh, I probably could've guessed that! We can go eat breakfast once the other two come down" </p><p>Sapnap sat down at one of the bar chairs "So, you don't care about your life?" </p><p>-"No. I have no one left to live for, no matter how much money I have it just can't cure everyone, but I'm glad you took my offer!" </p><p>Dream and George walked down the stairs, George had lost the glasses and Dream was dressed practically the same </p><p>Wilbur piped up at the two's appearance "Fantastic timing! Let's go eat breakfast, here we need to go downstairs." Wilbur started walking somewhere, the trio following him<br/>Dream looked at Sap "What were you talking about?" </p><p>"Nothing much, do you still not trust him?" </p><p>-"No. Keep your gun loaded." </p><p>After eating the men didn't really do much, Wilbur gave them a tour of the house and then let the trio acclimate on their own. </p><p>A couple days later Sap walked downstairs to find Wilbur talking to a tall skinny stranger <br/>"Hey Will- who is this?" </p><p>Wilbur looked up at him and smiled "Oh! This is your new technology expert Bad!" </p><p>Bad turned around, Sap fealt intimidated by the new man, he wasn't as tall as Dream but he was still easily taller than him, and looked like he could put up a good fight </p><p>"Uh, hi?" Sapnap was uneasy, but tried to remain composed </p><p>-"Hello! I'm Bad, Wilbur has been telling me about your team, you sound like real professionals." </p><p>Bads appearance didn't match his soft tone of voice at all, he looked scary, but his voice was kind </p><p>"I'm Sapnap." </p><p>Will looked at Sapnap with attentive eyes </p><p>Bad turned back to Wilbur "So, I get the room I've been asking you forever for?" </p><p>Wilbur sighed, defeated "Fine, you don't have to live in the supply closet anymore" </p><p>Sapnap walked to the other two "Will, I tought you had no one left?" </p><p>Will laughed "Yeah, Bad I'm not worried about, he's a demon, how long have you been alive for again, Bad?" </p><p>Bad smiled cheerfully "I'm coming up on 200 years!" </p><p>Sapnap was very visibly confused, which Bad noted and continued: "I was brought onto your plane to make sure things stay balanced, but my people abandoned me when I refused to help the other demons start wars, I've been an outcast since, jumping from place to place and figuring out what I want to do now, but it's a good thing you don't seem to be talking this too badly, I don't have to use my energy on upkeeping my human form." And with that Bad promptly transformed himself, growing horns,a tail and quite a lot of height, turning his eyes white and cracking his back, it seemed like being a human was uncomfortable for him. </p><p>Wilbur was mixing a drink casually, it seemed like he had gotten used to things like this </p><p>Sapnap still looked utterly confused, which earned him a pat on the shoulder from Bad "I promise I'm gentle." </p><p>-"Yeah, I just- this is all so confusing" </p><p>"Well obviously, you're a mortal." </p><p>-"Are there more like you?" </p><p>"Yes, but they want nothing to do with me, I'm too kind for them I guess" </p><p>George and Dream chose this moment to walk downstairs, looking like they just walked in on all three of them naked </p><p>Wilbur laughed while handing Sapnap a drink "Hey c'mon this isn't that weird, come over here, get to know your new technology expert!" </p><p>Sapnap looked at his drink "What's in this?" </p><p>Will looked at him "A roofie." </p><p>Sap gave him a sly look and downed his drink in one go "Thank god, I don't want to be conscious" </p><p>Wilbur shook his head and made the other three drinks "I was kidding, it's just alcohol" </p><p>Sap hit his fist against the table "Dangit!" </p><p>Bad leant down to him "I can knock you out if that's what you want" </p><p>Sap looked at him "Yeah that would be great" </p><p>Will placed his hand on Bads shoulder, seeing this made a rush of jealousy go through Sapnap "Bad, he's being sarcastic" </p><p>Bad sat up straight "Oh so sorry, I thought you were serious." He sounded apologetic </p><p>Sap looked from Bad to Will 'He's bad at social cues?' He thought to himself </p><p>Dream broke the silence "So what is this?" His voice sounded tence, Sap frowned, what was causing him to be so worked up? </p><p>Bad smiled at Dream "I'm your new technology expert, and also I'm good with healing, double purposes are great!" </p><p>The air seemed tence, that's when a thought crossed Saps mind 'Does Dream know bad?'  </p><p>-"So, Bad what kind of work do you specialise in?" </p><p>Dream definetly knows Bad </p><p>-"Oh! Uh I dapple" </p><p>-"Ohhh, you dapple riiight." </p><p>Dream definetly definetly knows Bad, and it doesn't sound drama free </p><p>-"Boys, you have your first job with me this weekend" Wilbur oh so rudely interrupted Dreams intense staring and Bads attempts to hide from the masked mans burning glare </p><p>"Oh, what do we need to do?" Sap leant against his arm, glad the tension was interrupted </p><p>-"Well, I have an important party to attend, George, Dream, I want you to go around the party keeping your eyes peeled and your ears sharp for anything suspicious, Sapnap I want you to hide away and be ready to shoot if anything goes wrong" </p><p>Sapnap stared at Will for a moment before looking away, it was Dreams turn to speak again "How come you want me out on the floor? Wont my face covering bring a lot of unwanted eyes on me?" </p><p>-"Not if it's a costume party, you silly man" </p><p>Dream shook his head "That's a pretty important part of the job description you probably should have given up front." </p><p>-"Doesn't matter now, you found out anyways" </p><p>George chuckled when Dream made a frustrated noise "Guys, let's just take the job, Dream stop acting so ridiculously, Sapnap stop staring at Will like he just summoned a grand piano and started playing some beautiful song on it, Will stop. And Bad, uh you're doing fine I guess" </p><p>-"Thank you, George" Bad smiled happily at the shorter man </p><p>"Dream, George why don't you go make acquaintance with Bad?" Will spoke almost too enthusiasticly </p><p>With a couple grunts of agreements the three guys left to go do what people in this kind of situation would do, presumably </p><p>"Sorry Sappy, it's been so hard getting some alone time with you, I wish we had more time together" </p><p>Sapnap was staring very intently at the wall, man, this was one interesting ass wall, and why was Will so close to him? But the wall had bumps in it that Sap tried to find pictures in, but he could feel Wilburs breath against his skin, what was going on? "I- uh, why do you want alone time with me?" Oh, please, let this be Sapnaps imagination playing an elaborate prank on him, this was way too close for comfort </p><p>-"Because, dummy" Fuck- he liked when Wilbur called him that "I want to make sure you're comfortable, don't think I haven't noticed you barely talk to the other two" How did Wilbur know that? "Are you babying me?" </p><p>Will laughed at that "What?" </p><p>"You're not letting me work on the floor, I have to be hidden, why? I'm perfectly capable." Sap finally turned to Will, trying not to move back from the closeness of the other "I would hate if anything happened to you."<br/>"To me? What about the other two? My friends."<br/>-"Don't do anything stupid Sapnap."<br/>"What the fuck does that mean?"<br/>Wilbur stiffened, got right up to Sapnaps face and slammed his hands on the counter between them "Don't. Do. Anything. Stupid. Got it?" He hissed in a commanding tone, all Sapnap could do was nod </p><p>The tension between the two was broken by a loud noice coming from upstairs, Sapnap and Wilbur glanced at eachother before getting up and running upstairs to see what happened </p><p>Bad was on the floor, it looked like he had been pushed, this theory was supported by George holding a shaking Dream back </p><p>"Oh my god! Why are you immediately going for your new teammates throat?" Will rushed out, seeing Dream trying to get out of Georges grasp </p><p>Bad looked up at the four men "Hey, it didn't even hurt, it's alright" He slowly stood up, nervously rubbing his arm </p><p>Sapnap looked at the scene, slightly shocked at Dreams ridiculous actions "Bad, what happened?" He couldn't trust Dream to tell the truth in his enraged state </p><p>-"Nothing, it's okay" </p><p>"This very clearly isn't nothing, and this clearly isn't okay, what the fuck did you do to provoke Dream?" </p><p>-"Just don't worry about it" </p><p>Sapnap sighed and turned to George "George what the hell happened?" </p><p>George looked like he was struggling with holding Dream, so Sapnap came to his side to hold onto Dreams other arm, the tall blonde was trying to get out of their grip </p><p>"Uh, I'm sorry I just kind of heard the crash and came out of my room to find the scene like you did, um I came over and grabbed Dream before he went in to kick someone who was already down." </p><p>Sapnap looked at Dream "Dream, could you calm down and tell us what happened?" </p><p>-"Let go of me first." </p><p>"You know we can't do that unless you promise not to attack people." </p><p>Wilbur was by Bad side, Sapnap didn't realise that he had blocked out their conversation while struggling with Dream </p><p>-"I can't believe this is who Wilbur chose." </p><p>"What the fuck has Bad done to you? Did he murder your family? I don't understand why you would react this way if he didn't." </p><p>-"Let. Me. Go." </p><p>"No! You're going to kill him!" </p><p>-"He deserves it." </p><p>"What the fuck did he do to you?!" </p><p>Bad walked over and patted Dreams shoulder "I'm sorry if I've done something to you, but I really do not remember you" </p><p>-"Fucking liar!" </p><p>Sapnap and George had to use as much force as their bodies would allow in order to actually hold Dream still, he had started trashing and was getting angrier by the second </p><p>-"Language. What did I do to you could you tell me?" Bad bent down so he was looking at Dream in the eyes through the mask </p><p>-"You know damn well what you did." Dream spat, his tone angry </p><p>George looked defeated "This conversation is leading nowhere, Sapnap would you help me get Dream to his room, Bad, Wilbur, I don't care just don't come in for the rest of the day." George and Sapnap started dragging Dream to his room </p><p>After restraining Dream for a good ten minutes he finally clamed down and sat on his bed </p><p>Sapnap was catching his breath while stretching his hands and arms "Now would you care to explain what happened?" </p><p>Dream sighed "Sorry guys, it's personal, I wont do that again, just leave me alone for a bit please" </p><p>Sapnap and George looked at eachother, but decided to do what Dream asked, not wanting to provoke him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello, a couple things, I literally have no idea why the note that was meant for the first chapter keeps moving to all chapters i publish??? But anyways this took a bit longer to write than the other three c: andandand i kind of want to publish more of my work on here, and write other things but im slightly worried about no one really caring for my original characters, oh and final thing sorry for adding a very clearly fictional element to this story, i prefer fiction, i enjoy creating my own worlds and creatures so i hope youll like it as well c:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blackmail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING theres graphic violence in this chapter!! Feel free to skip it if that makes you uncomfortable</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap was stood at the back of a large building, his job for the night beeing a lookout, he frustratedly kicked the gravel beneath his feet, he didn't want to be lookout, he wanted to be hands on, this was just ridiculous. He sighed and sat down on the gravel, leaning against the wall </p><p>-"Hey guys are theese working?" Bads gentle voice came through Saps earpiece, he made an agreeing noice, and heard similar grunts from the rest of the team, hearing the others being in their positions made Sap even more frustrated, he wasn't this weak, he could go and work on the floor, why was Wilbur babying him? </p><p>-"Guys, I heard there are some high end people there, try to ask them for martinis!" Bad exclaimed very happily through the earpiece, it made Sap feel worse, why couldn't he be drinking with them? Why was he laid outside doing nothing? "Bad, we are not here to drink." Georges hushed voice answered, he sounded unamused </p><p>Sapnap was growing frustrated, so he got up and started pacing, his mind was already trying to come up with a plan to sneak inside, maybe hit on the girls, drink untill he couldn't stand, whatever- he just wanted to be at a party, and the center of attention at that party </p><p>"Wilbur, could I please come with you guys?" </p><p>He got no answer, so he just slumped over and sighed sadly </p><p>-"Sapnap, it's not all bad we can have our own party after this! Just the two of us" Bad was trying to comfort him. </p><p>"Thank you, Bad. But it's not the same." </p><p>-"I know it isn't but at least they wont be invited" </p><p>"I think I'm gonna sneak into this party" </p><p>At that he heard a stern voice through his earpiece "Don't." Wilbur. </p><p>"Fine." </p><p>Sapnap turned his head when he heard shuffling, but nothing was there, he decided to stay quiet </p><p>-"Dream something shady is being discussed in the hall." George whispered into his earpiece, a grunt from Dream could be heard as an answer </p><p>Sapnap slowly stood up and started slowly making his way towards where he heard that noice </p><p>-"Guys. Retreat. It's a trap!" Bad was frantically yelling </p><p>"What? A trap? Where?" Sapnap looked behind him and saw an unknown man "Uh,, hi?" </p><p>Someone grabbed him from behind and put him in a chocke hold, Sap was fighting frantically, trying to kick and punch at anything, but his vision was getting blurry and his ears were ringing, it was too overwhelming, it was taking away all of his energy untill he was engulfed into darkness. </p><p>Sapnap awoke with a bag over his head and his wrists bound to something, it took him a while to remember what had happened, but when he did he tried to free his wrists, but it didn't work, instead the bag was removed from over his head </p><p>He squinted at the lights of his surroundings, trying to take in anything he could quickly, trying to come up with an escape plan </p><p>He was in the back of a van, it was mostly barren, but there were three very large men in front of him, one of them was holding a crowbar </p><p>One of the men stepped closer to him "Where is the money located?" </p><p>"The- huh?" </p><p>Sapnap watched the man nod to the other with the crowbar who stepped up with it raised "I recommend you tell us." </p><p>"You have the wrong guy!" </p><p>They didn't like that, he was hit over the head with the crowbar, he could feel blood drip from his nose, trying to swim through the blurriness and ringing, eventually he looked back up to see the original man had pulled out a knife "I seriously have nothing! I'm not the one you're looking for!' </p><p>-"Stop wasting our time!" The man raised the knife, threatening him </p><p>"You took everything I have! I don't own anything else!" As the man approached him, Sapnap started kicking at any part of him he could reach </p><p>-"Stop kicking or you're going to be hurt. Badly." </p><p>Sapnap didn't listen, his fight or flight kicking in, he didn't even notice when he was approached with the crowbar raised again, at least not before it was hit against his ankle, hard he could hear a sickening crack, before he was hit with a huge wave of pain that shot through his body, he quickly halted all movement and screamed out in pain, tears running down his cheeks </p><p>His chin was roughly grabbed and he found himself staring into the eyes of the man with the knife "I recommend you shut your mouth now." </p><p>Seeing the knife in his hand, Sapnap quieted down, his breathing heavy and shaking with pain </p><p>-"Now speak, or you're going to find this knife in your stomach." </p><p>"I already told you! I don't have anything! I'm the wrong person! Please!" He coughed out, struggling to speak through the pain </p><p>The man raised the knife, ready to stab him "This is your last fucking chance" </p><p>Sapnap braced himself, but before the man could strike they heard a scraping noise from the back door of the van and both turned to look at what was happening. </p><p>The door was creaking, it was being pulled off its hinges, it was crumbling under the pressure when it was effortlessly pulled off by a very angry looking Bad, he was shaking, Sapnap could swear he saw smoke come from his head, Bad just crumbled up the door like it was a soda can, threw it aside and lunged at the man in front of Sapnap, his appearance turning more bird like as his- now beak opened wide, ready to snap down and tear the throat of this man out. </p><p>Sapnap had never fealt so much relief seeing an almost- stranger, Bad snapped his beak down, used his leg to kick him away, spat out the chunk of meat from his mouth and swiftly moved to the other two, Sapnap would've watched the rest if Wilbur didn't step in his way, looking very apologetic "I'm sorry, I thought I placed you in the safest position, turns out it was quite the opposite" Wilbur turned to look at what Sapnap was bound with "Bad, once you're done come over here." Sapnap could now see Bad again, he was stood above the three bodies, his talons digging into the metal of the van floor, he was still shaking with anger, seemingly trying to calm down </p><p>-"It's odd really- I've never seen Bad so angry" Wilbur was speaking- he had noticed Sapnap looking at Bad </p><p>"How did you find me?" </p><p>-"Are you kidding? We heard your scream, Bad nearly blew his fuse right there, but he held back and took us here instead" </p><p>Bad had turned back to normal- well as normal as his demon form was, he walked over to Sapnap and Wilbur, looking very worried </p><p>-"Why did you scream? Are you hurt? What did they want? How did they sneak up on you?" </p><p>Sapnap stared at Bad blankly, not having enough time to process the questions, his broken ankle taking most of his ability to focus </p><p>-"So sorry! Here let me just-" Bad turned to look at Sapnaps restraints and easily broke the zipties with a simple pull "There, does that feel better?" </p><p>Sapnap nodded, rubbing his wrists </p><p>-"Can you walk?" </p><p>Sapnap carefully tried to at least stand up, but even the slightest bit of weight on his ankle caused enough pain for him to feel nauseous </p><p>-"Okayokay, you could've just said no, here I can carry you, let's go home" Bad picked Sapnap up bridal style very carefully </p><p>Sapnap was verging on unconsciousness again </p><p>-"Hey, stay with us, c'mon, please don't go, hey Sapnap, could you tell me what they did?" </p><p>Sapnap tried forcing himself back into his body "Uhhh" </p><p>Bad had started walking, still carrying him as gently as he could </p><p>Sapnap heard Dreams voice "This is why I'm the technology expert! I would've prevented this! I can't believe it took you that long to realise it was a trap! You're so fucking lucky I'm being paid really well or you would be fucking dead right now!" He was very clearly angry, Sapnap wasn't sure if he was yelling at Bad or Wilbur </p><p>Sapnaps head was hurting from all the noise, Bad seemingly noticed this as he barked out "Shut up! We dont want him to go unconscious! Your yelling is not helping!" It seemed to work as Dream went quiet, but Bads voice softened as he turned back to Sapnap "It's alright, you're safe, could you tell me what happened?" </p><p>Sapnap was still struggling on the edge of a back void, he fealt like he was being pushed over the edge but he used all the force he could to step away from it "Uh, they uh, they put me in a chocke hold first, untill- untill I passed out,," </p><p>-"It's okay, take your time, we're in no rush at all" Bads voice was patient and comforting </p><p>"They- they wanted money- I-I didn't have any,, and they- they thought I was lying, and,," Sapnap closed his eyes, trying to focus on remembering </p><p>"They broke my- my ankle- wait- no first- uhh, they hit me over- over the head with- witha crowbar, and- then I was, uhh threatened with, with a knife, and I- I started kicking, and then th-they broke my ankle, and-and I screamed,,," </p><p>Bad was tightening his grip on Sapnap, shaking with anger again, he forced his feelings down "They thought you were Wilbur,," </p><p>"And then you came, and saved me,," </p><p>Wilbur walked up to Bad "I'll drive." </p><p>Dream walked past Wilbur, grabbing the car keys from his hand "Nope. You're going in the back, the front is the most dangerous part of the car and you hired us to keep you alive." He nodded to George and got in the drivers seat, George got into the passenger seat, the other three had to stuff themselves into the back, Wilbur wasn't happy but went with it anyways, Bad was slumped over so that he could even fit in, but he made sure Sapnap was comfortable in his arms, well as comfortable as he could be while being in an insane amount of pain. </p><p>Wilbur rolled his eyes while leaning back "I should've known they would think the outcast would be me, it would've made so much sense to put me separately." They had started driving down the road, George was whispering something to Dream, Sapnap didn't have the energy to even try to figure out what they were talking about </p><p>-"He needs to go to a hospital." Bad looked at Wilbur while talking </p><p>Dream was the one to answer to this "Absolutely not. We're gonna get arrested." </p><p>It was Wilburs turn "Can't you heal him?" </p><p>Bad frowned "Yes I can fix his ankle, but he may have internal bleeding, or brain damage from being hit over the head, and I'm powerless against that. Oh and using demon powers to heal also comes with side effects, it's not what your body is supposed to do, so it retaliates, and in Sapnaps current state, I would rather he rest up untill the side effects wont put him out for a week." </p><p>-"I can pay for the hospital bill." </p><p>Dream laughed "We're going to get arrested" </p><p>Wilbur sighed "I can find someone who wont snitch. Even if I have to pay extra." </p><p>Dream shook his head "Why are you helping us? Aren't we disposable to you like we are for everyone else?" </p><p>-"Absolutley not. I want to form meaningful relationships with all three of you." </p><p>Meaningful relationships? Sapnap hoped he could read Wilburs thoughts, was he the only one Wilbur wanted to be with alone so often? Or was he not getting special treatment? Maybe he was just over thinking everything </p><p>Dream was still angry, Sapnap could tell, but he was staying quiet for Saps sake, it made him feel bad, he wasn't so fragile that they would have to dance around him on eggshells </p><p>"Where are we?" Sapnap didn't even notice he was dizzy before he spoke and he started swimming in the static of his brain again </p><p>-"Almost home, don't worry, I'll get you a doctor and the strongest painkillers I can find" Wilburs tone was soft and caring </p><p>"Unh-" Sapnap once again had to fight to stay conscious while Bad was trying to speak to him in a desperate attempt to keep him awake "Hey Sapnap, could you tell me something about yourself? Where did you grow up?" </p><p>"Umm, I-I'm from- uhh, Texas,," Sapnap was struggling to form sentences </p><p>-"How did you meet George and Dream?" </p><p>"Uhh, I- I don't-" He was racking his brain for information he wasn't sure he even had in the first place, or was it the lull of darkness taking it away? "I don't remember,," </p><p>-"You do, please try again" </p><p>"I- Dream,, online- George,, online- we- we uh-" </p><p>-"No rush take your time" </p><p>"Mmmminecrafffft" </p><p>Bad looked at Wilbur, amused "How nice, shared interests are so important for friendships, how did you become hitmen?" </p><p>Sapnap barely even noticed when they got out of the car and inside Wilburs house "We- umm- needed,,, money,, badly,,," </p><p>-"Why did you need money?" </p><p>Dream cut into the conversation before Sapnap could answer "It's personal. And Sapnap is not in a state where he can think straight enough to remember that." </p><p>Wilbur was walking behind them on the phone, Sapnap still didn't have energy to try to listen, instead he just let himself be carried onto his bed, barely acknowledging anything else before he finally let the darkness take over</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comforting words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sapnap only woke up once during the next 13 hours, to take painkillers Wilbur had brought him, even then he only awoke enough to get them down his throat with water, he didn't know if Wilbur even said anything, but he was swimming back to shore from the ocean of static, he was tempted to just sink into the static and stay there, the shore was a state of consciousness with a dull pain coursing through him, regardless he opened his eyes slowly, and moved to look at his surroundings, Wilbur was sitting beside him, quietly reading a story to him, the other three were asleep on mattresses they had dragged into the room, George and Dream were cuddling, Bad was snoring quietly </p><p>Wilbur looked up when he heard shuffling and smiled at the younger man, Sapnap realised he looked like he hadn't slept this entire time </p><p>-"Hey, is everything alright?" Wilbur reached over and held Sapnaps cheek, running his thumb over his face comfortingly </p><p>Sapnap was too tired to be embarrassed or to pull away "Pain,," </p><p>Wilbur looked concerned "I can give you more painkillers, maybe the one I gave you is loosing its effect,," </p><p>"What happened,,?" </p><p>-"What do you remember?" </p><p>"While,, I was asleep,," </p><p>-"Oh, I think George and Dream went into a separate room to argue, at least that's what it sounded like to me and Bad, I've been reading the Hobbit for you while you were asleep" Wilbur showed Sapnap the book in his hands, it was indeed the Hobbit </p><p>-"Bad got mattresses from everyones rooms and they started sleeping, I don't blame them, it must've been exhausting going through that, but I think Dream got the aggression out of his system, he was calmer when they came back" </p><p>"Is that why I had a dream about a long journey?" </p><p>Wilbur laughed "Maybe, did it have Gandalf in it?" </p><p>Sapnap gasped "Now that you mentioned it, I suddenly remembered that yes, yes he was" </p><p>The two quietly laughed, Sapnap could get used to this after all </p><p>Bad stirred, Wilbur looked over and chuckled "Looks like someone is returning to reality" Wilburs statement was proven true as Bad started stretching, and slowly sat up "Sapnap! You're back!" Bad was a little too loud, as Dream threw a pillow at him with a disgruntled grunt </p><p>-"Sorry Dream, but Sapnap woke up" Bad stood up and walked to Wilburs side "How you feeling?" </p><p>"Uhh, I'm in pain?" </p><p>Dream sat up, but George pulled him back down "George! Let me go! Sapnaps awake!" </p><p>-"I don't care, I want sleep" </p><p>Bad smiled "But you seem more aware than yesterday" </p><p>"I definitely am. But I have a major headache." </p><p>Bad frowned "That's not good, Will we need a CT scan of his head" </p><p>Wilbur nodded "You already told me that, they wanted us to go into the ER yesterday, but I insisted he rest for the night. Our appointment is at one" </p><p>Bad glared at him "We should've gone yesterday then! Are you insane?" </p><p>-"I don't trust the ER." </p><p>Sapnap sighed "Listen man, I'm fine, just- can I get that painkiller?" </p><p>Wilbur smiled at him gently "Of course, Bad could you go fetch it? It's in my office's med kit" </p><p>Bad stood up "Yes, but keep an eye on him. If something happens we are going to the ER" And with that he walked away </p><p>Wilbur turned back to Sapnap "Anything else feel off?" </p><p>Sapnap nodded "My right leg" </p><p>-"Well your right ankle is broken, we need to get it in a cast" </p><p>"Hey, um, you guys don't need to worry about me, you could've slept in your own rooms" </p><p>-"Ha, no." Wilbur reached over to pet Sapnaps hair </p><p>Sapnap went to swat Wilburs hand away but decided against it when he realised it fealt nice </p><p>Bad walked back in holding three boxes "Um, I didn't know which one you meant, so I brought all of them" </p><p>-"Bad it's the one with the highest dosage." </p><p>Bad looked at the boxes again "I knew that!" And he handed Wilbur the correct box, which he took and got a pill out of "Alright, here Sappy open wide" </p><p>Sapnap sat up, wincing in pain "Bro I'm not a toddler I can take it on my own." He took the water glass and pill from Wilbur and washed the pill down his throat with water </p><p>-"That was old water, I should've probably got fresh water for you." </p><p>"Eh, doesn't matter." </p><p>-"It does. There was plenty of time for harmful bacteria to make it's way to the water, if you get sick it's all my fault." </p><p>"Bro, I don't care, seriously." Sapnap watched Wilbur roll his eyes and go back to petting his hair </p><p>-"I don't want you to be in pain,," </p><p>"Didn't Bad say he could heal my ankle?" </p><p>Bad looked over at Sapnap "Well, um yes, but, uh, you still aren't in good enough shape" </p><p>"What does that mean?" </p><p>"If I healed your ankle you would likely be in a coma for a week, give it a couple days and that CT scan and I should be fine to heal it" Bad glared at Wilbur when he said 'CT scan' </p><p>Sapnap sighed "Dammit, I can't even walk to the bathroom now. I don't want you to have to hold me up so I can take a piss." </p><p>Bad smiled "That's what I'm here for. To help you! So I don't mind" </p><p>Sapnap looked away "Yeah, no fucking way I'll take a water bottle over that any fucking day" </p><p>-"Language!" </p><p>"Bro you're working with hitmen and worried about curse words?" </p><p>-"It's good manners." </p><p>"Yeaaah, right." </p><p>Dream and George had seemingly fallen asleep again, at least that's what the soft snores sounded like, they could also be imitating sleeping puppies but that seemed unlikely </p><p>"Bad, why did you get so angry?" </p><p>Bad looked at Sapnap in surprise "What do you mean?" </p><p>"Well I didn't take you for the kind of guy to murder someone" </p><p>-"Well I would like to say I'm not, but clearly I did murder three people yesterday" </p><p>"Yeah, how come?" </p><p>-"They hurt you" </p><p>"You're almost a stranger to me" </p><p>-"And you're a friend to me. I would've done the same for all of you, and Wilbur nearly had a panic attack when he realised you were gone" </p><p>"He did?" </p><p>-"Yeah, he was completely frantic, I had almost got him calm when you screamed and he started running like a crazy person towards where you were, without thinking that I was way faster" </p><p>Wilbur gave Bad a stern glare "You almost tore a tree in half when you heard it" </p><p>-"Yes after you tripped over its root, but that's beside the point you two should talk to eachother more there's so much tension here" Bad vaguely waved at the air </p><p>"And that's not beside the point?" </p><p>-"No it is but it doesn't matter, I'm serious, you need to sort this out, seriously." </p><p>Wilbur scoffed a rolled his eyes, Sapnap realised he fealt hurt seeing that, he just so blatantly denied any tension with one movement </p><p>Dram groaned "George,, we gotta get up,," His voice was deep and gravelly, he sounded half asleep </p><p>George just whined in response, he wasn't happy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Sorry it's taken a while to post I've been really struggling with depression but I hope this was somewhat worth the wait c:</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo thanks for reading! If punctuation was off please tell me! I'm not a native English speaker so mistakes happen c: the first chapter was kind of short hope you don't mind, the chapters will get longer</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>